


The Canary, One Might Say

by Lionwingz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Galen Erso Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Krennic is messed up, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: Galen is falling in love with a pilot often on the small base he works from. It only gets worse from there.
Relationships: Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Canary, One Might Say

**Author's Note:**

> Gives a whole new meaning to Krennic’s reactions in the film, huh?

Bodhi Rook is nervous and obviously hates being here as much as Galen does and maybe that’s why they keep talking even when Orson is breathing down his neck.

It’s not that he loves the boy or that he never loved the man who’d forced him back here, it’s that the boy understands without having to explain in words and that Orson wants things from Galen that he isn’t willing to give except in lies.

In plans and in the hope of his  _ Stardust _ . Someday. Somewhere.

But Orson had always been the jealous type so it surprises Galen none when he asks about Rook.

“I haven’t betrayed you,” Galen says with a straight face just to kriff with the man, and he hasn’t, at least in the way Orson is thinking. Orson nods, still scowling.

“Of course not,” he says. “You’re  _ mine _ . Like this station and these plans and the  _ pilot too.” _

Galen doesn’t flinch.

He’s used to this.

(It used to be that Orson was his, too.)

  
  
  


Rook offers him the shitty desert given to pilots despite Galen’s better looking one on the anniversary of his separation from his family so many years ago, and Galen blinks.

Bodhi smiles, nervously.

“You look like you need it more,” he says.

“Oh,” is all Galen can offer. “Thank you very much.”

This is what he means: an understanding without words.

It isn’t love, it’s just comfort.

  
  
  


(It’s something, and it’s better than Orson has been in a very long time.)

  
  
  


Officially, orders of sex by a superior Officer is grounds for their removal, but no one would actually push that because generally people got their places with influence.

It had once been that Orson and Galen were seen as one unit because Orson could explain what Galen had thought up, but guess who rose higher, because his family had had connections?

Maybe it was a mistake letting himself get so close to Bodhi when the Orson whom Galen now lives with is so unstable. Maybe he hadn’t let himself care until Orson said “his” pilot wasn’t worth the energy or interest and Galen had had to hide the bile in his throat.

(Maybe it’s his turn to give Bodhi desert and pretend that he hadn’t probably been taken advantage of by Galen’s husband.)

  
  
  


(Maybe he shouldn’t be kissing someone almost as young as his daughter in a shadowed corner of the base he does his work in, the base where he acts even more broken than he is while he puts his hopes in a single calculated flaw.

But by now the kiss just feels like a natural progression.)

  
  
  


Here’s what sex with Orson is like:

The man had never enjoyed bottoming and Galen had never minded because it’s not like Orson forgot the other’s pleasure, and there was… well, best not to go there. In truth, their dynamic even here was a reflection of their work on projects together, in some odd way. He was rough and focused as he was with everything else.

Now he doesn’t much care if Galen likes it and Galen has learned it’s not worth the energy to say no.

A reflection of their dynamic, now his sole job is to do his job. Because in the end Orson needed him more, but Galen was the one who couldn’t say no.

For many reasons, he couldn’t say no.

  
  
  


“Do you want to get out of here?” Galen whispers. He doesn’t need to; his room hasn’t been bugged for a few years now, but there’s something so inherently secret about this.

Bodhi blink.

“I…” he begins. “O-of course not.”

Galen sighs. He should have figured Bodhi would say as much.

“Be truly honest with me,” he says, looking the younger man straight in the eyes. “And I’ll do the same for you.”

Bodhi looks away first.

“Where would I even go?” He asks. “The Empire… it’s everywhere. It can find or punish anyone.”

Galen can’t help but laugh, at that. It’s a yes without words, but the spoken ones are perhaps less true than the younger man thinks.

“Perhaps,” he says. “Or perhaps that’s just the image it wants to maintain. Are you staying to protect someone else, then?”

Bodhi shakes his head.

“I’m alone,” he admits, before finally looking up again. “Well, besides you.”

Galen blinks.

Oh.

Wow.

  
  
  


Here’s what sex with Bodhi is like: it’s fumbling like when he was younger, getting to learn a body that doesn’t quite know what it’s doing. He’s responsive but jumpy and the likelihood that it’s more than just Orson who’s used him is more than Galen wants to think about.

It’s awkward and it’s soft and it’s the best sex Galen has had in years.

  
  
  


He shouldn’t have fallen asleep.

  
  
  


(Here’s the thing: Orson is jealous easily.)

  
  
  


“Another betrayal?” Orson asks, which is more testament to his diminishing sense of reality as “their” project nearing completion fills his head with even more (albeit understandable) delusions of grandeur and power than Galen’s loyalty.

Maybe that’s a good thing, when he isn’t particularly loyal to his husband and hasn’t been since… many years ago.

“I’ve stayed, and I’ve finished the project,” Galen replies, as calmly as he can. “That is all I ever promised you.”

There’s murder in his husband’s eyes. Aimed at the thankfully still-sleeping form of Bodhi.

“You’re mine,” he says. “This project is mine.”

“It used to be ours,” Galen counters, sadly but not argumentatively. Orson growls, glaring.

For once, Galen blocks when he goes to slap him. Orson stumbles back as if he was the one hit.

“I’m transferring,” he murmurs, “that pilot… to somewhere he will  _ never _ return from.”

And then he storms off.

  
  
  


This is entirely Galen’s fault. He should never have been so stupid and weak.

But now the man wearing his husband’s face is out for the man he love’s blood. And the Death Star is far too close to completion.

And maybe, just maybe, he can solve both problems at the same time. Maybe, just maybe, Bodhi is a lover he can save.


End file.
